Golden Eyes
by KyuBlue
Summary: The Destatis Coven. A coven full of secrets, each member searching for the answers of their past. Love is lost and found, friendships are made and broken and all the while their loyalty will be tested to the extreme. Official website on chapter 2!
1. One Year Anniversary

**Chapter 1: 1 Year Anniversary**

_Kairi's POV:_

It was one of those quiet days that we all shared. When the uninspiring events of high school life just got too much and nothing seemed to offer excitement or variation.

"Y'know, it's been a year since we were all together for the first time …" said Elizabeth breaking the silence.

"Happy anniversary…" sighed Christine sarcastically.

I nodded, "It feels like we have been together for a much longer time…"

A quiet murmur passed around the five of us in agreement. Elizabeth stood and sat at our grand piano then played out one of her favourite melodies. The familiar chords and notes washed over me, reminding me of the past year.

I watched everyone as they tried to escape the monotony; Elizabeth played the piano, Christine sketched and William flicked through the channels on the television, Clarice was somewhere upstairs.

I leant back on the sofa and lazily began to play with the light in the room; I moved my index finger in random swirls, causing light to flit around above me.

"Not another light-show, Kairi…" teased Clarice as she came up behind me and handed me the magazine she had borrowed.

"Thanks…" I grinned.

"No problem, well…apart from the fact that if I wasn't a vampire I would probably die from this boredom."

I laughed once, "Maybe we should go hunting?"

William shrugged as he stood, "Yeah, I'll go…"

"Me too…" said Elizabeth, letting the last chord of her tune ring in the air.

Clarice made her way around the sofa and sat next to Christine.

"Count me out, how about you Chris?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm going to stay here…"

"Right, we'll be back soon…" I said before rushing out of the door into the cool autumn air.

The three of us bounded through the thick forest, some 10 metres apart from each other. I gave way to my senses as I caught the scent of some deer that were grazing not too far away. I took the liberty of making our movements silent and our bodies invisible. We all drew up on the deer and crouched behind the shrubbery with throats burning.

We crept towards the deer, Will played with their minds so they could not run if they sensed our approach. As soon as we were close enough we took three of them down. William released his hold on the other deer's so they could get away in case we couldn't stop ourselves.

I broke the deer's neck before I sank my teeth into her. The cool, thick flow of blood eased the fire within me. I drank deeper, savouring the moment. Of course I wasn't completely satisfied; human blood could not be matched by any other, however I would rather be a kind monster than a cruel murderer.

I finished before the other two; I watched as their dark, golden eyes lightened to a rich butterscotch. All "vegetarian" vampires' eyes were a golden colour…except for mine. Various theories had been thrown at me; not a full vampire, a different breed of vampire, etcetera…

Yet still I was left wondering…


	2. Official Bebo Link

**Bebo Official Site:**

** /golden-eyes-bebo**

You can go here for in depth character profiles, fantastic poetry and more!

**Reviews:**

If you have the chace, review and let the writers know what you think. It only takes a few minutes and it means you can have _your_ input on the story.

~ The Mod


	3. Serious Manipulation

**Chapter 2: Serious Manipulation**

_William's POV_

It was raining heavily by the time we arrived back at the house. I could hear Lizzie's thoughts as we sprinted to the front door.

Lizzie didn't like the rain as much as she liked the sun but Kairi…well…Kairi was different.

"Hey, Kairi! It's your favourite weather!" I called.

She looked deep in thought, she looked up at me with her piercing silvery blue eyes, "Yeah, it is…"

We made our way into the house with our hair dripping wet and clothes awash with blood and rain.

_Kairi's POV_

"I'm going to go and change…" I said quietly as I made my way to my room. The hypnotic sound of the rain hitting the windows kept me company as I washed my hair in the shower and changed into what humans would call 'warmer clothes'; a pair of dark jeans and a lilac shirt.

I sat on my black sofa and picked up a sleek, chrome remote. I clicked a button and suddenly my room was full of my favourite music. Thanks to my ability I could see the sound waves. Everyone's voice, every piece of music even the sound of a car engine had it's own unique translucent yet colourful wave. I manipulated them as I sang along, adding my own colour into the mix. It had become a habit for me to play with the light or sound waves just as biting nails might become a habit for a human. Suddenly I heard a shout from downstairs.

I was there in an instant, with the ghost of a burgundy sound wave fading as was the sound.

"What's happened?" I asked as I swept into the front room. The orange and pink glow of the sunset caused my skin to reflect it back as if my skin was made up of shattered crystal.

Clarice turned around to me with a smirk on her face and she left the room, probably sensing a huge argument was about to happen.

"Lizzie! Why did you do that!?" asked Chris angrily as she wiped her blouse with a wet cloth.

Elizabeth shook her head, "It was Will, he made me do it!"

William was laughing hysterically on the sofa, "P-prove it...!" he managed to get out.

I sighed and approached the three of them, "Will, that wasn't fair. You promised you wouldn't control our minds…"

He calmed down then, "Well you don't need to worry do you? I've never seen an ability affect you except for your own…"

I breathed out slowly and helped Christine wipe blood from her top.

"What did he make you do, Lizzie?" I asked.

She threw a scournful glance at Will, "He made me hug Chris…"

William burst out into a fit of giggles once again.

"Will you shut up!?" shouted Christine.

'William…' I thought, knowing only he could here me. 'If you want to stay in their good books, I would apologize now if I were you. You are new to the coven so you should show them some respect…'

I watched as he calmed down again and nodded slightly in my direction.

"Guys, I'm sorry…I'm just so damn bored…"

Elizabeth stepped forward and playfully hit him, "Me too, just don't you dare even think about doing it again…"

Will scratched his short, light hair; a trait he must have carried from his human life.

Maybe I would do stuff like that…if I could remember anything from my past…


	4. Sudden Change

**Thanks to kayleenc for the excellent review and for favouriting the story****.**

**This is written by William.**

**Chapter 3: Sudden Change**

_William's POV_

I thought to myself, 'What if I made her do something different… something… worse' then I came to my senses, I needed to respect these people, they helped me, when I was most vulnerable.

I 'tuned into' Chris' thoughts, It always seemed hard to concentrate when I listened to her thoughts… they were muffled, and there was thousands of them… so noisy, very hard to pin-point just one.

A single thought drew me closer, I listened:

'Oh my God! He is so annoying when he does stupid and irresponsible things like that! I don't even know why he's part of our coven, he doesn't even help with anything, because he is too weak to refrain from killing humans, Without us he would have been dead, and he still doesn't realize that!'

I stopped listening… Anger rose from the bottom of my body, until I couldn't contain it.

"Of course I realize that, without this coven I would be dead!" I bellowed "Do you really think I'm that ignorant that I wouldn't know this?"

Chris turned; her expression was shocked and embarrassed.

"So you can hear then?!" She mumbled

"Why does everyone in this coven hate me!?" I shrieked, unaware of how loud I actually was.

In a swift second Clarice was by Kairi's side, she had a bewildered look on her face.

"What have you done now Will?" sighed Clarice.

It was true… no one in this coven seemed to like me… or at least they were all annoyed with me. I gazed up at Kairi, who looked at me with her beautiful and unusual eyes.

"I'm… sorry" I whispered so quietly that no one other than her would have heard it.

I felt confused, I ran out of the home I was so use to. I ran towards the nearest sanctuary; Port Angeles.

I ran, faster than any human could possibly think of, as I drew closer to Port Angeles I smelt something… it was sweet, very sweet, more than I had ever smelt before, it beckoned me towards it, I couldn't resist…

The smell got stronger as I got closer, I reached my destination.

There she was, so beautiful, for a human, insanely beautiful, her blond hair flowed in the wind he crystal blue eyes shined as she stared into my eyes, I stepped closer.

She brought pain to my throat as I stepped towards her, my demon wanted her dead, my heart wanted her alive… She was so perfect…


	5. Illusions

**Here we go, the next chapter. Hang on to your seats guys, it's going to be a bumpy ride.**

**Chapter 4: Illusions**

_Kairi's POV_

As soon as Will was out of the door I was running after him. I could hear Clarice and Chris behind me. I followed his cool, ocean-like scent and his deep blue sound waves that were almost too quiet to track.

'He had always been a good hunter…' I thought sourly.

We ran around the forest until we could no longer hide in the shadows. I turned us all invisible and silent so we could move towards Port Angeles without being seen.

I was constantly worrying about William…he had only just adjusted to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle…who knows what he would do when he was so angry and confused.

I think I was the only one who knew the full details of his past…how his mother used to beat him, how he was never wanted…

This just made me feel even angrier towards Chris, but I guess she didn't know.

'Oh, Will, if you can here me please stop!' I thought desperately.

_William's POV_

I approached the girl with a smile on my face, she seemed a little frightened but she wouldn't feel anything in a few seconds…

_Elizabeth's POV_

Suddenly his scent grew stronger and the three of us saw him, approaching a pretty, blonde hitch-hiker. We were still invisible and I didn't think Will knew we were near by. We watched him from the side of the road. I could tell Christine was feeling guilty. Soon Will was getting dangerously close to the girl; she couldn't move, captivated by his golden eyes.

"Kai, come on…before it's too late…" I spoke so only the four of us could hear it.

"If I do it too soon, he'll run away…" she replied, staring at me intensely with her strangely coloured eyes.

"Do what?" asked Clarice.

Kairi exhaled and ran her hand through her straight, dark hair, "Okay, here goes…"

The three of us watched her as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate hard on Will and the girl. With slight movements of her delicate fingers she painted an illusion for Will; the girl was his sister so he would not hurt her, he had no desire for her blood so he would not bite her…

Soon he stopped leaning down to her and released his grip on her mind. She ran away terrified, but this time William didn't run.

_Kairi's POV_

Creating illusions always tired me out…but this time it was truly needed. I fell to my knees and looked up in time to see Will standing at the side of the rode. I let our invisibility and silence fade away, so he knew we would be here.

He turned to look at us as he suddenly heard the other three's thoughts…but not my own…no other ability ever worked on me…

The other three ran towards Will but I stayed behind, physically exhausted. I heard Christine apologize to Will again and again.

Somehow I envied Will…even though his past was full of pain and anger and loneliness…at least he could remember it…at least he knew who he was…


	6. Louise

**So Far So Good… Well this chapter is going to be pretty long, so here goes. Written by Will.**

**Chapter 5: **

_William's POV_

"Sorry, I'm so sorry… Will I'm so, so sorry!" Chris apologized, I tried to get rid of her annoying voice, I tried to clear my mind, what I had just done was almost a vicious murder… Was I really as weak as Chris had thought?

"Chris, I'm fine, just get over it!" I hissed as I pushed Chris away. "I need some space… It's hard, y'know!?" I said as I turned my back on her.

"There was no need to push me Will…" I heard from over my shoulder

"Just… All of you, leave me alone… okay?!" I grimaced

I climbed up a tree and sat on a sturdy branch, I watched as the world animated itself, I could hear the birds singing, and the light drizzle of rain made my clothes and body wet, I heard a woman's scream, I looked at Kairi for some sort of answer, she looked scared…

Without realizing I had jumped down from the tree, and started sprinting towards the shriek, I could hear Kairi, Christine and Clarice behind me, I could smell sweet human blood, It made me thirsty, but I _had _to control myself, I _had _to be a hero for once…

I swiftly turned down an alley; I stopped dead in my tracks…

There was a female vampire leaning over a corpse… I was too late…

_Kairi's POV_

Will had jumped down from the tree and had began sprinting towards the scream, I couldn't lose him, he was delicately unstable around humans, I could see his cobalt blue sound waves, I followed it, my ears still ringing from the intense noise, I sprinted, hoping he hadn't gotten himself into any sort of danger…

I was thankful of my ability at this point; before the others could hear her, I could see the metallic red sound waves of another vampire near by. She smelt, different than others, a sort of musky smell.

Will quickly dashed around a corner. I was cautious, so I made us all invisible and silent, whatever was around that corner was not going to be nice…

_Clarice's POV_

I shuddered… Kairi must have been doing something to make us unseen, I could sense another vampire around this corner, I was worried for all of us; it had been a while since we had seen another vampire other than each other, I could sense this female vampire's aura, it was dark, almost black… this was not good, she was dangerous.

"Will, listen to me, she is dangerous, there is nothing you can do to help the human now, step away from them, let me come and help" I thought, trying to concentrate hard enough for William to hear me, let's hope he could…

I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Will

"Go for it…" he whispered, it sounded like he was upset

I stepped around the corner and saw the demonic beast feeding on the poor human; I focused all my brain energy on cleansing the female...

The more I saw of her past, the guiltier I felt for her, I had to cleanse her soul as soon as I could.

My energy slowly seeped away from my body as I got more in depth into her mind.

I started feeling dizzy. My legs fell from beneath me, I had collapsed.

I heard Kairi, Christine and William surrounding me, they tried to help me up, then I fell into unconsciousness…

_William's POV_

I heard Clarice's thoughts, she had collapsed and it was too much pressure on her brain, I could hear her screaming inside her head, we had to calm her down… and soon.

_Christine's POV_

William informed us of Clarice's unconsciousness, I rushed over to make sure she was still _alive_… well I don't suppose you can call us _alive_… Kairi made us visible again, but as soon as she did the other female vampire turned around, with eyes as dark as onyx, she hissed at Kairi and Clarice. Then she lunged towards the unconscious Clarice, I closed my eyes.

A growl and some whimpering were heard; I opened my eyes to find William and Kairi on top of the female vampire…

"What is your name?!" I ordered, as I tended to Clarice.

The female looked at William and Kairi, and eventually spoke.

"Louise, why the hell do you need to know?!" she snarled

She looked strong, but thankfully as a team we were stronger. William and Elizabeth gripped Louise as we walked back to our home, we needed to question her.

Why was she not a vegetarian?

Why was she in Forks?

And most importantly,

Why did she try to attack Clarice?

Louise seemed calmer now she wasn't feeding, but I still didn't trust her…


	7. Children of The Moon

**Don't know if I can follow what Will wrote, ah well, I'll give it a go- Lizzie**

**Chapter 6:**

Elizabeth POV

Looking at Louise was stressful. We were all wary of her snappy attitude. Kairi was glaring at her angrily. Clarice had gone hunting, after we brought Louise back to our home she decided to go until things calmed down. We were, by then, all stressed out by Louise's presence. She had a very tense effect on us. William's usually relaxed and joking attitude was now disturbed by the fact that he was snapping and twisting several pieces of cutlery, ornaments, and not to mention my C.D players aerial.

"Get a grip, Will." Kairi muttered angrily out of the corner of her mouth. She was stressed too. Louise smirked.

"How do you want me to DO that then?" Hissed Liam, snarling slightly now.

"Will you just shut UP!" Chris joined in the argument, although Kairi was now the only one still sitting down, she and I were still watching the sniggering Louise. I grew angrier at Louise's smug face.

"Chris, you stay here with Louise, I swear I am going to kill her if I stay here for another second. Kairi, William, do you want to go? I am getting SO angry." I said testily. They nodded stonily. Chris looked resentfully at me, I grinned at her.

"Why do I have to-

"You already went out shopping recently. We've been inside for ages." Snapped William, his hard mood still lasting.

"But?" She began.

"Out!" I said quickly. William and Kairi turned to leave.

"Have fun!" Louise called snidely. I clenched my fists and determinedly walked swiftly out of the room.

Clarice POV

I darted between the trees, letting the crisp cold air clear my mind. Louise..? Where had she come from? Was she to be trusted? I doubted that. A lot. I suddenly caught the scent of Lizzie, William, and Kairi, all running very quickly by the sounds of it. I made my presence known by starting to run towards them, knowing they would hear it. They all stopped, waiting for me to come into view.

"Why are you running? You left Chris with _her?!_" I yelled, breaking out of my just achieved calm.

"Can't you smell it!?" William said urgently "That's no Quileute werewolf!"

"Smell what?" I snapped, but now they mentioned it I began to detect a pungent smell of rotting wood, but this was not the ordinary stink that was around the Quileutes. This scent differed from the Quileutes in a way that was more refined. It was more grassy and woodland like.

"Ohh..." I finally said ", that."

"The penny drops." Lizzie mumbled darkly.

"Shut up and run!" Kairi hissed urgently. We all started to sprint in the direction of this scent. It was not long until we were extremely close to the source of the smell.

"What's that?" whispered William. I looked and saw a grubby tanned arm dart out of the edge of the tree.

"Oh crap." said Kairi in horror.

"You said it." Lizzie mimicked in the same tone.

"What?" I asked, what could have made them this frightened.

"_Children of The Moon_" They said in unison. This meant nothing to me. But as soon as they uttered the words out of their mouths, 10 or 11 adolescent boys traipsed out from behind the foliage.

"What are you doing here?" demanded the boy at the front, his dark eyes darting around nervously. They all had the basic same appearance. They were shirtless, and they had scratches and bloodstains on their chests. They wore brown 3 quarter length trousers and had bare feet. They basically looked like a tribe.

"I could ask you the very same question." said Kairi carefully. She crossed her arms, as did the leading boy.

"You're a Vampire." sbserved the boy stupidly. William clapped slowly and sarcastically.

"And you are a werewolf. A real one, anyway." said Kairi in the same manner. The boy tilted his head.

"To settle the matter, we live here. What about you?" said William angrily.

"How do you live here? Seeing as humans could suspect you."

"What are you doing here?" repeated William through gritted teeth.

"We're Hungry."

Louise POV

The girl they called Chris lay unconscious on the couch. I smirked. She was weak and foolish, she was almost humanly stupid. I walked proudly out the back of their hopelessly human home and I started to run the way they had came, towards the Pack. I darted through the large pines, detecting their disgusting scent, and the other morons. I finally came across them, and smirked at their shocked expressions. There was a large gap between them and the Lunites (**A/N the name if the pack) **Conan's eyes darted at me, his slightly slanted eyes narrowed.

"You're late." he accused.

"It's hard to be prompt lately. I was busy." I said haughtily. The one they called William snarled and tried to jump at me, although Clarice held him back.

"What have you done with Chris?!" he roared. I smirked and absently twirled a lock of my hair in my fingers.

"Took care of her, she's fine." I grinned tauntingly.

Conan POV

I bared my teeth at the other coven; taking care to show them the blood from my previous meal on my teeth.

"What do you call food around here?" I barked crudely.

"You don't eat humans around here." said the female at the front with the dark, burgendy hair.

"You might not eat humans around here. But we do." I said, imitating her calm voice. Raoul sniggered beside me. I stamped on his foot hard and he whined quietly.

"Let's get this straight," said the female, smiling in spite of herself "..you have three choices: either 1: you leave 2: you eat what we eat, animals or 3: you go by whatever stupid law you go by, and then make yourself a new enemy." I grinned toothily.

"There's a lot more of us then there are of you. Who do you think would win?"


	8. Until Next Time

**Here is the Next chapter, written by Kairi. Hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review! =)**

Kairi POV

The smile on my face slipped slightly; the leader of the dogs was challenging us. We couldn't back down…but if we were to loose.

"Tell me something," I began carefully, "What is it you want?"

The dogs' leader began to stride around us in a circle. These were definitely different from the Quileutes. Finally he stopped behind me.

"Why don't you ask Louise here…?" he suggested quietly.

My head automatically snapped to glare at Louise.

"What? Are these your pets or something!?" I growled.

The ragged boys didn't like that one.

"The Lunites are no ones pets!" snarled the boy behind me.

"So…do you wear collars or…do you prefer tags?" asked Elizabeth, catching on to my plan.

"Don't speak to Conan like that!" demanded the boy who seemed to be his right-hand man.

Will sniggered, "Y'know, Louise, you should really train your dogs better…seems they're getting a little hot under the collar…"

Perhaps the plan to lower them and show them whose boss wouldn't be beneficial in the future, but at that moment…it was all we had.

"Y'know…I've always liked dogs…so cute, playful…_fluffy…_" teased Clarice

That seemed to be the last straw for the wolves; Conan rejoined his pack his body shaking with anger. I wondered if they would phase like the Quileute wolves…

"We'll be back, until then you better get ready night crawlers…"

With that Conan and his pack were gone after they had bowed (if not a little uneasily) towards Louise.

After the Lunites were gone, we began to advance on Louise. Her small face was distorted into an expression of pure disgust. It didn't seem she liked our little show either. I was about to speak, but she beat me to it.

"You should be careful you know; these are actual werewolves. Not imitations like the Quileutes."

"Thanks for the warning…" muttered Elizabeth darkly.

I was curious, "What do you mean 'imitations'?"

Louise sniggered and continued in her high pitched, grating voice. My venom boiled in my veins.

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

With that she was gone, sprinting after the werewolves. William was just about to follow her, but I stopped him.

I began to walk slowly back towards the house, the others following me.

I stopped and turned to them, "She's right you know…we really should be careful…"

Elizabeth POV

Kairi seemed worried, just as the rest of us were. Her strange, platinum blue eyes were dark and brooding as we sat around the dining table and discussed our plans.

"Hey guys…?" said the recently awaked Christine. "I really am sorry about letting her go."

I shook my head, "You don't have to keep apologizing. It must have been hard…"

Silence fell around the room again. Will leant against the wall, and seethed with anger. I sat next to Kairi who hadn't said a word since we had arrived. The other two were at the other end of the table; with Clarice comforting a guilty Chris.

The silence was beginning to get unbearable. I hated tense atmospheres.

"Do you think we should go to anyone for help? Like…the family who gave us this house maybe…the, uh…"

"Cullens." said Kairi quietly, finishing my sentence.

"Yeah."

Will stopped leaning against the wall and came to lean over the table, "What about the Volturi…they've dealt with this kind of situation before."

"We're not going to the Volturi…" Clarice disagreed.

"Yeah but, that might be our only option." replied Chris.

"Fine, as long as it is a last resort."

Kairi stood then and glided out of the room. She looked over her shoulder, "I'll be upstairs."

I nodded, "Sure…"

We all waited until she had gone upstairs then exchanged looks of worry.

"You know, Kairi's just worried too. And she thinks it's her job to keep us all safe." I said, trying to convince myself and the others. "It will be fine."

I hoped it would be fine. Kairi was like the glue that kept us all together, the life stream of our coven…seeing her like this…was hard.


	9. Atrum?

**Sorry, it's another chapter by me, Kairi. Hehe, enjoy! Oh, in this chapter only anything in italics is memories. Yeah, this is kind of a Kairi-monologue 'cause I know some of you have been curious about my eyes…this is leading up to it ;) (Eyes! Optical Illusion! Hehe, Lizzie)**

I knew I was making them worry, I could see it in their faces and the looks they gave each other when they thought I couldn't see. I sat on the floor of my room, listening to some music that I adored. However not even the ethereal crimson and sapphire sound waves caught my attention. I tried to focus on them to clear my mind. I picked out other colours too; hints of gold, sparkling white…but it wasn't enough.

I sighed with frustration and stood. I caught my reflection in the mirror. It was uncanny how human I looked compared to the others. With my pale, azure irises so like the normal blue colour humans could have. I always wondered why it was my eyes were the way they were. But that was only one difference, the most obvious. Unlike the others I didn't get as thirsty, it was unusual for other abilities to affect me…I always found myself asking 'why'?

Wasn't I normal? Well, as normal as a vampire could be.

And then there was the question of how I became a vampire. My past was one big blur, shrouded in mystery…

'_Rain…?' A young girl's voice rang out innocently in the storm._

'_Rain is something that is innocent, which is pure. It can be strong. Rain isn't red…' A woman's voice, kind and soft answered the child._

_The translucent drops fell in the moonlight, glistening with colours that barely belonged in this world. _

'_What _is _red…?' asked the girl who played with the light…_

"Huh!? Wha-?" I shot up and almost hit someone on the head in the process.

"Kairi…you okay?" asked Lizzie, she looked concerned.

"Oh, uh…I think I just…never mind." I replied, rising to my feet.

She shrugged and sat herself on the sofa then looked at me expectantly. What was she here for? I leant against my wall and glanced out of the huge, crystalline window. I tried to hide my surprise as I saw the sunset; what had just happened?

"You've been up here a while. What's up?"

"Hm? Nothing I was just listening to music, closing my eyes…"

"Then why didn't you answer me when I said you name…?"

I spread a cheesy grin on my face and faked a laugh, "Must have fallen asleep!"

Lizzie didn't find this funny at all; she just looked at me and crossed her arms.

"Why did you keep saying '_Atrum_'?" she asked

I shook my head, "Never mind…."

She didn't seem to buy it but didn't persist to look for answers. She rose to her feet and made her way to the door.

"I actually came up to see if you would be on my team, we're playing man hunt and your talents are obviously helpful." She chuckled, "But, if you're not up to it…?"

I nodded, "No, that sounds great."

I watched Elizabeth leave, her aqua sound waves fading. I turned my music off and began to leave the room.

"_Atrum…?" _I muttered.


	10. Nightmare Before Christmas

**Hey Guys and Girls, I realize that I talk way too much about Will in this chapter, probably because Will is writing this chapter…**

_William's POV_

I stepped through the huge oak front door, the rain dripped off my forehead, the others joined me. We stared down at the boxes of Christmas decorations, 'Alice did this didn't she?' I heard Clarice mutter, I laughed, Alice Cullen was probably one of the most spontaneous and outgoing person I had ever met. 'Spose we should get started' Christine sighed as she picked up some tinsel.

Christmas. What a funny concept, as a human I celebrated this...by myself; my mother never believed in Christmas, so I had no gifts... ever. But times change I guess, I hadn't celebrated it in over…

60 years.

But with this coven, they were my family, this is where I belonged.

I gazed, mesmerized by Kairi's beautiful ability, I watched as she manipulated the light and created crystalline orbs to gently float around the crimson poinsettias. It was soothing. Christmas would be here soon, only 20 days to go. I wasn't excited but I was glad I wasn't alone.

A soothing Christmas piano piece came from the corner, it was Elizabeth, she was so incredibly talented, I envied her musical talent, but oddly enough, after all the time knowing her, I still did not know what her ability was, if she even had one!

Reading thoughts around Christmas time is a bad thing; I'd rather not know what gifts I am to get, so around the 'Yuletide' time, I sort of shift out of the whole mind reading thing. I glanced at the Grandfather clock that the Cullen's had kindly donated to us, it was 9:30am; we were late!

"Guys, we better get going, I mean look at the time. We're a little bit late…" I ushered.

_Clarice POV_

'…We're a little bit late…' I heard from William's lips, I swiftly looked at the clock, he was right, I quickly gathered up my books, not that I would need them; I already knew most of the things inside of the creased pages, but it made me seem more human to carry around 'study' books.

_Kairi POV_

We arrived at school, having run all the way, and got there in time, Chris's mouth tightened at the sudden scent of blood, I shot a warning look at her.

William suddenly gasped, "It's her!"

We looked to see the blond female we had confronted earlier. William clenched his jaw at the sight of her, but luckily for us she hadn't spotted him…yet. I swiftly stood beside Will while the others went to introduce themselves to the girl, 'Forget her, Will, she's part of the past now, let it go.' I whispered to him.

He looked up with sympathetic golden eyes, he nodded slightly. There was something about Will that kept him sane, though I was unsure of what it was, we all had our secrets. I just wish I knew about my own secrets…

'_Atrum…'_ I thought, _'What is Atrum…?'_

_Christine POV_

We approached the unsuspecting human.

"Excuse me?" I chimed, she jumped in fright.

"Hi, I'm sorta… new here…" She trailed off as she saw our beautiful facial features.

She stuttered as she gathered what she was about to say. "You're all _very _pretty, kinda makes a girl jealous"-I heard from under her scarf, the human was jealous of us-

"It's really not all as good as it seems, thanks for the compliment though." I muttered sarcastically. I glanced back at Will and Kairi, they weren't talking. I glanced back at the girl… "

What's your name?" questioned Lizzie.

"Cora… I know it's a weird name." sighed the girl, she was anxious and she seriously wanted to get away from us, I could sense it.

"This is Elizabeth and Clarice." I said as I gestured towards them both.

I heard Kairi's voice as she approached,"…and this is Kairi and William"

Kairi smiled as I mentioned her to Cora. "This is Cora, she's new to the school" I said to Kairi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" William whispered through his bared teeth, he held out his hand to shake hers, their eyes met, she gasped.

"Please don't hurt me…" she whined, tears were in her eyes, both hers and his facial expressions changed, hers to terror, his to shame. William backed away, and stood behind Kairi and Clarice.

"Get away from me!" Cora shrieked, Will was taken aback by the brutality of her words. He was in a lot of pain as he lowered his head.

_Elisabeth's POV_

I tried to think of an excuse for William's attack. "He… had had a lot to drink that ni-…"

"He tried to kill you" interrupted a high pitched voice, we turned… why did it have to be her, and now…!?


	11. Most Beloved Guests

**Hey! Hope you like this chapter, written by Elizabeth.**

_Kairi POV_

"Ah, crap." said Elizabeth, smacking her hand to her head. Louise smirked.

"Don't trust him, girl. Ever seen a sane person _try to kill someone_? Don't believe him, let him go now, and he'll get to you and kill you." Her face was acting amazingly, she looked desperately at Cora.

"Cora, listen, I was having a bad day-"

"Shut the hell up!" She screamed. She was shaking all over, like a rabbit caught in car headlights. I then noticed something; Louise was shaking too, very slightly. Her breathing was now quite shallow, and I could tell that she was losing control.

"So, speaking of hideous murderous monsters, how have you been, Louise?" said Elizabeth casually, she had obviously noticed too. Louise's eyes were very dark now.

"Run!" I hissed at Cora. She looked at Louise fearfully and sprinted into school, followed by William and Chris. Me, Elizabeth and Clarice, however, snarled at Louise.

"Go away." I said to her in a flat, threatening voice. She gave a high snigger.

"See you soon." And she ran off, into the forest beside our school. Clarice looked warily around.

"Thank god no one saw that." She sighed. Elizabeth laughed. I grinned.

"That's because they're all in lessons, speaking of, we should go." Elizabeth and Clarice turned to go, when a thought came to my mind. They paused.

"Coming?"

"Maybe I'll miss today, just thought I'd check something out you know? Tell the teachers I'm not in, and Elizabeth?" I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah?"

"If I text you, come and find me." And without another word I swept off into the forest, after Louise.

Conan POV

"You cut it close, Vamp." I barked a laugh at Louise. She was extremely thirsty.

"Sure did, I need to get something straight with you." She shuffled on the cushioned forest floor. I turned my head to Raoul and looked at him curiously.

"What?" I shot at her.

"Listen, when are we going to do this, you've been procrastinating for weeks and I don't know if I can stand it any longer, and it's hard to hunt when to have _them _on your every move."

I paused, contemplating her words.

"We have found more opposition, it seems like there are more shape shifters than we thought; 23 now, to be exact."

"Well, they're WEAK! Like you said they were, I mean, they are useless, they don't even have much special about them, they basically turn into a common hound. That's it. I've got to go now, Conan, and you need to get a plan in your head, before my offer sways." And with that she was gone, off to hunt, by all odds. I crouched down on a large rock, thinking. I could not lose her offer; it was too good to lose.

Kairi POV

I curiously watched Louise dart off into the trees. What could she be offering the Wolves? I carefully strengthened my shield which prevented me from being seen.

"Tom, Fenris, stay here. We are going out." said Conan darkly. I noticed the two wolf boys they left were much unmatched. There was a very small boy with brown messy hair and a tall boy in his late teens with very dark longish hair. The others ran into the thicket, letting out vicious howls as they transformed into massive wolves. These were more graceful yet more terrifying than the Quileutes. Instead of resembling bears their faces were more angled and sharp. Yet before I could examine their appearance further they had ran off, howling louder than ever. The tall boy looked at them, until they were out of sight and hearing range, then he barked "Ok, out."

I looked around, expecting to see some other wolf boy; the small boy also looked around curiously. The tall boy walked up to my hiding place and I strengthened my shield further still. He then nudged my shoulder. I whipped my shield back, realising he knew where I was and crouched in an attacking position, growling furiously. He held up a hand and smiled.

"Whatever kind of sick trick this is, let it go, Mutt." I spat at him. He laughed; the small boy was staring at the tall one, as if he had gone insane.

"I'm not here to turn you in." He gave me a wolfish grin.

"Fenris, Conan will kill you." He looked incredibly young, only around nine or ten. He was evidently Tom.

"I'd run." He said carelessly. I looked disbelievingly at them.

"You have to come back to the house with me." I said suddenly.

"Why?" Fenris tilted his head curiously.

"Well, our coven needs to know you, don't they? You're obviously not Louise's most devout followers…"

"Sounds risky, Fenris." said Tom apprehensively.

"Might as well." said Fenris "Lead the way, Vamp."

William POV

"Where's Kairi?" said Chris nervously, "She's been away for ages."

Chris was pacing the floor while Clarice continuously tapped her nails against the table.

"She just sent me a text." Elizabeth announced.

"What does it say?" I asked, wondering what Kairi could have found it so important to take this long.

"It says 'Got visitors, be there in a second'" And proving that to be true, Kairi now was heard to be coming in the door, followed by two others. I then detected that strange pungent scent of the Children of the Moon. I tensed as two of them walked in. Elizabeth then began to growl uncontrollably, snarling at the two seemingly adolescent boys. Kairi followed them, held up a hand to Elizabeth (who became quiet, but remained in her protective posture) and she gestured to the two to sit down. They sat on the same couch as Elizabeth- an unwise choice.

"Look, I know it seems a rash act-

"You said it." I muttered darkly. Kairi glared at me from being interrupted.

"As I was saying, I know it seems like a rash act but I trust these guys, they found me hiding in the woods after the others left and they didn't kill me or root me out." She smiled, "This is Fenris," She gestured to the tall boy with very dark hair, "…and this is Tom." She pointed at a very young boy with ruffled light brown hair. Clarice shook her head despairingly.


	12. Green

**Kairi here, hope you enjoy this next chapter and don't forget to let us know what you think! Big thanks to all you guys who reviewed.**

_William POV_

The atmosphere was so tense that I felt that I might have suffocated if I were human; not to mention the stench. I glared at the two wolves behind wary eyes. The younger one, Tom, sat staring at the floor. I flicked through his mind with barely any interest. He had a sob story, like the rest of us. He had had an older sister whom he had lost at a young age. His parents were now, of course dead also. His one companion was Fenris.

_Elizabeth POV_

…Suddenly the bigger one moved. I instantly flew into an offensive stance as I heard the others, apart from Kairi, do the same. Fenris took no notice of us as he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. The younger one didn't seem to be too happy with his friend. Tom glanced disapprovingly towards his companion and kept up his stiff, uncomfortable posture.

Kairi spoke quietly, which made her articulate voice sound all the more menacing,

"You will calm down."

There was no threat to follow the command since we would all obey. However for the first time I just couldn't take it.

"What are we waiting for; Louise and the mongrels to come ripping through our door!?"

The silence that followed was little better than unbearable.

_Kairi POV_

I concentrated on Elizabeth's gold and blue sound waves as they swirled and dispersed before me. I knew the recent events had shaken everyone but Lizzie was always the strongest; the one who would keep us all going.

I looked into her deep, copper eyes; the colour mine should be, and what I saw there unsettled me.

"M-maybe we are," I whispered.

Elizabeth stood and stared at me, "You wish for death?"

I turned to the door, "I wish for an end, not for death; not yet."

_Elizabeth POV_

I watched her leave and barely heard her and she raced away. After a few seconds I heard nothing; she had obviously silenced herself. What was happening? Kairi and I had always been close yet now that our strength was being pushed to the limits it felt as if our bond was too.

Yet how could she think that waiting fixes anything? An end she wanted yet not death; what an impossible wish.

_Clarice POV_

Kairi had been gone for a good while and I was beginning to feel anxious. She wouldn't leave the coven…would she?

I stared out of the huge window towards the back of the house towards the crimson horizon. Sun rise had come so slowly, after an even slower night. The wolves had been no problem at all, and there was no sign of Louise according to Will and Chris. However the mood of the house was heavy and confused. For the first time in my existence, I looked forward to school.

"You think Kairi will turn up?" muttered Will as we all climbed into the car to go to school. Chris was going to stay back at the house with the wolves.

I turned to Lizzie expectantly though she acted as if she hadn't heard anything. As we pulled out of the garage I stole a worried glance at Kairi's car then joined in with Elizabeth's and William's conversation.

_William POV_

"She's here!" I exclaimed as I saw Kairi wondering through the crowds of aimless teenagers, however something was off.

Elizabeth was the first out of the car. She ran at a human pace towards Kairi. People stared at her as she ran, they were as surprised as I was.

"Kairi!" I heard Lizzie shout.

Kairi turned around and I noticed several things at once; Kairi's hair no longer had a dark red tint, her face was cold and her eyes were no longer her trademark silver blue with her strange pupils…

…But green.


	13. Horizon

**The next chapter…Called Horizon for a reason…it's where the ocean and sky meet…**

_Elizabeth POV_

I stopped in my tracks as this strange girl stood before me with her unfeeling green eyes.

"K-Kairi? What's happened?" I whispered quietly so the humans wouldn't here me.

A spark of recognition lit up her eyes, "Where is she?"

I shook my head, "Who?"

She frowned, "Kairi!"

I heard William behind me along with Clarice, "What do you mean? You're right here, Kairi"

Kairi's expression changed from frustration to amusement, "You think I'm Kairi."

I nodded slowly.

"_My_ name is Aesis."

_William POV_

"Aesis," I repeated.

She nodded once, "Now please, where's Kairi?"

"Just who are you exactly?"

"My full name is Aesis Rosa Atrum; I am Kairi's twin sister."

My body turned to stone, "Atrum,"

We all exchanged meaningful glances. How is this possible, Kairi had told us that she had no family any more…or at least she didn't remember them.

_Kairi POV_

I felt better now that I had cleared my head. I danced through the rain back towards the house. The different sound waves and streams of light _would have _taken my breath away; everything was so beautiful when it rained.

I took away my silence and invisibility to let the others know that I was coming home. It was as I did this when I caught a scent, a voice and a _feeling_. I knew who this person was. She stood, watching me on the verge of my memory. She felt so close but was out of reach.

I stood outside the house wondering whether I should take the next few steps or not when I heard her voice whisper to me.

"Kairi, come inside,"

I walked incredibly slowly, and my platinum hand reached out towards the glass door.

I took a few steps inside and hesitantly made my way into the dining room. Two jade eyes met my own, and a part of my past was returned to me. Emotions, memories, sounds, colours…everything that was associated with her flooded back to me.

"Aesis," I said quietly.

"Kairi," she sighed.


End file.
